


Ghoulish

by BlackTeas



Category: TAWOG, The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Older Characters, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTeas/pseuds/BlackTeas
Summary: Darwin and Carrie exchange cards. But things go tragically wrong...Hi...My name is Mia and I'm fifteen years old.This is a dream I had a few nights ago and I was likeFuck it, why not?If you are a child or can't handle this sort of thingDO NOT READ THISIf you want to read this, enjoy my sick and twisted imagination





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gumball- Age 17  
> Darwin- Age 15  
> Anais- Age 9
> 
> You can do the rest of the math...

Gumball had been home from high school for a bit now. It was his junior year, so as much as he hated homework, it had to be done. He was typing out a chemistry lab report when his little sister walked by.

" When will Mom and Dad be home? I'm going to be late for my slumber party." She whined, a duffel bag over her small shoulders.

Gumball laughed. " Wow, you actually have friends." He remarked, struggling through the homework. Anais frowned.

" Cut it out. Those are strong words from someone whose best friend is their brother." Gumball was too focused to get offended by her comback.

" Yeah yeah, that's nice. Anais, are you good at chemistry?"

" I'm a college level nine year old--- what do you think?"

Gumball turned his laptop to her, relieved.

" Well thank goodness; can you help me with these Stoichiometry equations? Their literally frying my brain!"

Anais stared flatly.

" First off, literally is referring to a precise manner or sense. If the equations were literally frying your brain, you'd be dead. Secondly, are you actually asking me for help after you just insulted my ability to form companionship?"

It was Gumball's turn to frown.

" Aw, come on little sis! I was joking around. I'll tell you what; if you help me with homework just this once, I'll drive you to your little sleepover. Win win?"

The little bunny contemplated for a moment before sighing in defeat.

" Fine, I'll help you. Go get a paper and pencil so I can demonstrate."

Gumball rose to his feet, grinning widely.

" You're the best Anais. I owe ya."

She rolled her eyes.

" Whatever."

Gumball climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He could never keep track of his writing supplies, but his adopted brother, Darwin, on the other hand, had a whole pencil case full of them.

" Hey Darwin, can I borrow a pencil? I'll bring it back this time I promise."

Of course, that probably wasn't true.

Gumball entered the room to find his brother in his tank. Making out. With his girlfriend of five years, Carrie. Gumball rolled his eyes.

_Oh yeah._

_I forgot Carrie was over_.

Gumball, however had no value of privacy.

" Hey buddy, can I please borrow a pencil? It's super important."

Darwin still didn't respond.

Gumball hated being ignored.

So he walked up to the tank and began tapping on it loudly.

" Uhhh, earth to Darwin; are you with me or not?"

If there's one thing fish hate, _it's when the glass is tapped_. It wasn't long before Darwin broke the kiss, shooting Gumball a death glare through the glass.

" Do you mind, Dude? I'm tryna have a moment here." He growled back while Carrie giggled, blushing madly.

Gumball scratched the back of his ear, embarrassed. " Heh, sorry. Can I borrow a-"

" On the desk." And the two began dotting over each other again. Gumball mumbled a thanks, taking a pencil from the bag. He soon grew uncomfortable when things got steamy, so he left, an angry blush on his cheeks. He would not be going back in there for a while.

As she had promised, Anais helped Gumball with homework, explaining substance and quantity better than any teacher could. After they were done, Gumball phoned his parents to tell them he'd be taking Anais to Billy's house.

" Just remember, if you're in trouble, call me before you call the poli-- wait, I messed that all up,"

" I know what you were trying to say. Just get outta here before someone sees you." The girl erged.

Gumball raised a brow slyly.

" Dawww; is lil Anais ashamed of her big brother?"

Her face reddened. " Get out!" She squeaked. Gumball cackled.

" Okay, okay. Luv you!"

" Luv you too," Anais mumbled, sweeping her foot on the ground. She watched as her brother sped down the road.

Gumball returned home to find Darwin and Carrie had stopped chewing on each other and were playing a competitive game of chess. _Thankfully_. He hopped in the shower, unloaded the dishwasher, and texted Penny until his parents got home.

Gumball: Why shouldn’t you write with a broken pencil?                                             Penny: Idk, y??:) <3                                 Gumball: Because it'd be pointless!  
Penny: That was so corny!! XD  
Gumball: I know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Penny: You're lucky you're you. I've got one  
Gumball: Hit me.  
Penny: Why did the peanut fall in love with the cat?  
Gumball: Idk, why?  
Penny: BECAUSE SHE WAS NUTS!  
Gumball: Brava, brava!  
Penny: Thanks, one does try( ˘ ³˘)♥   Gumball: Hey, that movie you've wanted to see for months is finally out. We should go to the theater tomorrow!  
Penny: I'd love to, but I've got work all day tomorrow  
Gumball: But it's Saturday!  
Penny: I know.¬_¬  
That's when his parents got home.

" I really appreciate you helping me with dinner tonight Gummy-Puss. It's usually your sister doing this, but I'm always happy for some extra hands."                                   Gumball smiled at his mother, setting a bowl of shelled peas aside.

" No problem, Mom."  

Nicole pulled the chicken out of the oven, side glancing her son.                                         " So how was school today?" Gumball shrugged.                                                               " It was okay. I won a basketball game in gym today. And I got that lab report done early thanks to Anais."

" That's wonderful, Hun. How's Penny?"

" Poor girl's got work all day tomorrow. We were going to go to the movies, but I guess not. If we went to the same highschool, hanging out wouldn't be so hard."           Nicole pat his head. " Oh don't you worry. Everything will work out."

She walked to the stairwell. " Darwin, would Carrie like to join us for dinner?" She called. The fifteen year old appeared at the top with his fins behind his back. " She just left." He answered back with a small attitude. Nicole raised a brow, but decided to let it pass.         " Just left? I didn't even see the door open."

" She's a ghost, Mom. She doesn't need to open doors."                                                Nicole shrugged. " Alright. Come help set the table then."

The Waterson's sat down to eat dinner. Nicole tried to stop Richard from eating his plate while Gumball and Darwin discussed the boss level of their latest game.

" Now I'm not a cheater, but I may or may not have heard from a little Bobert that we need to unlock the chamber and get the sword of light if we want to beat the boss level." Darwin confessed.

" Dude, I thought you said we were going to figure this one out together! Without any clues!?"

Darwin frowned " I know. But the little Bobert also told me that after you lose the boss level the third time after saving the cave battle, you get brought back to level three!"

" We can't let that happen! Meet me at 8:30 before dad gets to the t.v. so we can fix this!" A fin shook a paw.

As promised, the friends met each other in the living room to play the video game. They stayed up late due to it being a Friday, and with the hints, had completed the boss level victoriously in no time. The two then proceeded to bed, having a lighthearted pillow fight before turning off all the lights. Almost all the lights anyway.

" It's late, Man. You gonna turn that thing off?"

Darwin had his cellphone in a bag underwater, texting away.

" It's Friday. Just a few more minutes." He pleaded, giggling to himself at a new message. Gumball groaned. He was way too tired to fight. He fell into a deep sleep...

It had been two hours since Gumball fell asleep when he woke up to the moving silhouette of his brother. He blinked tiredly.

" What are you doing?" The words startled the fish; he shrieked in terror.

" Gosh Gumball, you scared the scales off of me. I'm going out to Carrie's. I'll be back in an hour or so, so open the window for me."

Gumball sat up in bed, disbelieved. " **_YoU'rE sNeAkInG OuT!?_** " Darwin shushed him and he repeated his question in a shrill whisper. Darwin sighed.

" When you say it like that, you make it sound like I'm doing something wrong. It's just for a little bit. Now help me get to the ground."

Gumball was holding a rope that was tied around his brother as the teen patrolled the roof in search of better lowering spots.

" Ugh, I feel like a criminal." Gumball whined.

" Shhh! You're going to get us busted---" It was then the boys heard it.

" Darwin Watterson, get back in your bedroom or you'll be grounded for a month!"

A sweat broke out on Darwin's forehead. It was Nicole's voice. And he was standing right at the master-bedroom window. He peeked in bashfully to make a consoling discovery--- she was only sleeptalking. The two blew out their breaths, relieved. With some strength and climbing skills, Darwin was on the ground shortly. He turned around, thanking his brother.

" THANK YOU!" He hissed sharply.

" You're welcome." Gumball whispered back.

" Cover for me while I'm gone!"

" I will."

" If I'm gone for over three hours, perform an exorcism!"

" Doubt I will."

" You're the best!"

" I know."

And he disappeared into the night.

Darwin arrived at a large, haunting gate, guarding a creeky old mansion. He was tired from the long walk, but happy he had reached nonetheless. Carrie had told him to go around the back to avoid her Dad's haunting in the yard, but the teen still wasn't sure where to go.

" Pst. Over here."

Darwin turned his head to see the misty girl peeking out of a window. He ran to it, avoiding the front as much as possible.

" Carrie, there you are! This place is huge, I wasn't sure which side was the front or the back."

Carrie smiled.

" I thought you'd get confused. Was the walk long?" Darwin twiddled his fins shyly.

" Nah it was alright." He murmured through pursed lips.

" Come here, you." She chuckled flying down to the boy. She kissed his head before flying him up to her room, the two laughing soundly.

" Wow, new room?"

Carrie floated to her desk. " Yah. My mom helped renew it a few months ago. Pretty cool, right?"

Darwin stared at a large sound system and a header of the ghost's name spelled with double-edged knives over a red painted wall. "Yeah." He gawked.

Carrie giggled before turning invisible.

" Uh-oh, where'd she go?" Darwin cooed playfully as her laughter echoed round the room.

" Where's my Care Bear?" She appeared resting over his head.

" Here."

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for a few blissful moments before Carrie broke away.

" This might sound a little silly, but do you wanna dance?" Darwin smiled at her.

" I don't see why not." Carrie smiled before flying over to her sound system and picking up a remote.

" I discovered this song last week. I want you to just listen to the words carefully." She flipped the switch.

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_And when the world treats you way too fairly_

_Well it's a shame I'm a dream_

Darwin smiled smugly. " You would listen to this."

" Shut up and get over here."

The two spun graciously together. " You're actually really good at this," Carrie remarked.

" All fish can dance. "

Carrie closed her eyes, resting her head on her boyfriend and humming lightly. He felt the warmth fill his cheeks.

" Darwin."

" Yeah?"

" Thank you."

" For what?"

The ghost took his hands and stared into his eyes with a new flicker. " Darwin, I've been so miserable for most of my life. Everyday felt like I was under a suffocating cloud of sadness and depression. It was so constant, I began to think misery was the only feeling there was to feel. When you and I got together, you showed me what love and happiness felt like. At first, it scared me. But now, it's the only thing I wanna feel. I only want to be with you."

She hugged the boy tightly as they danced. Darwin returned the hug, a warmth in his heart.

" I almost forgot; I have something for you. Don't go anywhere." Carrie released the fish and darted into her closet. " No peeking!"

Darwin laughed, covering his eyes. " I'm not!" She emerged shortly with a small box in hand.

" This gift's actually really overdue. I made this when I was eleven. I had the biggest crush on you, and was going to ask you to be my boyfriend. Of course I was too much of a coward to. I'm not scared anymore, so I want you to have it." Darwin opened the box to reveal a small, carefully made bracelet.

" It's a little tight now, but I still love it!" He exclaimed after trying it on. Carrie reddened, chuckling as Darwin adjusted the craft on his wrist.

" Hmm. How weird." He chimed

" What?"

" There's something big and heavy in my pocket." Before Carrie could question it, a bright light flashed in her face.

" Ah! Darwin, what the.." She turned to see her boyfriend grinning sweetly, holding out a strange device to her. She took it curiously and peered into the lense. She could see a selfie of Darwin. And her.

" Woah. What is this?"

" It's a heat sensor. I bought it at the Halloween convention last year. It's supposed to pick up paranormal activity and stuff like that. It should allow to see yourself all the time! Now you'll finally know how beautiful you are!" Carrie stared at the device with watery eyes and a glowing blush. In silence.

" Uhh, Carrie-" Before he could finish, he was knocked over with a passionate kiss. He shut his eyes and sank into the feeling. A bashful smirk bleed in before it was doused with a second coat of passion. Then the kiss grew rougher. More needy. _The two slowly moved towards the bed..._

 

Three hours later, Darwin was putting his shoes back on, beads of sweat still clustered on his forehead. Carrie flipped her hair adjusting the clip.

" See you later, " Darwin called from the window. Carrie smooched his brow.

" Bye." She snickered as she watched him run off..

 

 

_**~Fifteen Minutes Later~** _

 

 

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

The cat finally awoke to a slew of peebles being tossed at the window. _Shoot I forgot to open the window!_ He quickly pulled the frame up to see his brother standing on the grass.

" Darwin, I'm so sorry, I completely blacked out! Here let me give you a lift." By the time he had come back from retrieving the rope, Darwin was halfway up the house.

" Oh. Okay then? Do you forgive me?"

The funniest part was that Darwin didn't seem the least bit upset. His legs collapsed under him, and he fell with a blissful sigh.

" Woah, easy there. Hey are you alright? Did Carrie borrow your body again?" He set him in a chair.

" Oh she borrowed my body alright." Darwin replied deeply, eyes closed. Gumball raised a brow.

" Why'd you say it like that? What happened?" Darwin kept on smiling, twirling in the chair.

" Nothing. Just gave a certain someone a certain card if you know what I'm saying." Gumball stayed quiet in confusion.

" You know, might of broke the cherry?" Gumball blinked.

" Ooh, I love Cherries! What kind?" Darwin frowned.

" I threw in the towel(?)"

" You took a shower? I didn't even know Carrie had running water!"

" No! I made her bed."

" Ohhh. That was nice of you." Darwin facepalmed.

" For crying out loud man! We did it!" Gumball cocked his head.

" It?"

Darwin stared into his eyes until the message had sunk in.

" **WHAT**!"

Darwin covered his mouth in a panic before laughing.

" Relax."

" YoU wHaT?!?!!!" Gumball whispered harshly. Darwin just blushed intensely, remembering the moment he had shared. Gumball was at his feet pacing in utter shock, much to Darwin's amusement.

" So let me get this straight. Darwin, this sweet image of innocence. This laughing ball of sunshine. My baby brother who's followed me around for most of his life--- just lost his **virginity**?!" Darwin giggled as Gumball held his cheeks.

" Pip down; Mom and Dad will hear you!" He laughed.

" I'm almost speechless. Hold on a second." Gumball grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

" Don't freak out man. At least I know now one thing is better than logic."

Gumball paused a second before gasping dramatically. That basically cracked Darwin up. Gumball put on a pair of gloves and lifted him up, stuffing him into his water bowl while he laughed with that signature raspiness.

" That is enough for one day. I want all the details tomorrow!" He turned over and pulled the blanket around himself. Dawn laughed before letting out a sigh.

" Goodnight Gumball."

" Goodnight Darwin."

 

 

**_To be continued..._ **


	2. Story Time

The sun shone brightly on a Saturday morning.  
Gumball squinted groggily, the smell of breakfast radiating the home.  
" Bro, what time is it?"  
He turned over to find his friend was not there.  
The goldfish had always been a morning person, but where could he have gone so early? And without Gumball?  
The cat shrugged suspiciously, brushing his teeth and combing back a tuft of hair that he had grown out on his head.  
After getting dressed, he headed downstairs to find a strange sight. Darwin was cheerfully making breakfast, humming some rock song Gumball had never heard before.

" Scary, isn't it?"  
The teen turned to find his father in the couch, distracted from the morning television.

" Should we call a doctor?"  
Gumball shook his head.

" No Dad. I'll fix this."

He walked into the kitchen, flattening himself on the wall to avoid his brother's spinning frenzy. Breakfast looked seriously well made. Darwin was no stranger to kind gestures, but Gumball didn't know he could cook.  
" Someone's in a good mood." He commented.

" Umhm!" The boy chirped.

" Are you trying to get Mom fired, cause it doesn't work this way."

Darwin laughed wholeheartedly.

" No, silly! Can't a fish just do something nice for his family?"

" I didn't even know you could cook!"

"Zhōngwén shì wǒ de dì yī yǔyán! Dǎdǔ nǐ yě zhīdào!"

Gumball burst out laughing.

" What??"

Darwin sighed, smiling smugly.  
" I said Chinese was my first language; and I bet you didn't know that either! There's a lot you don't know about me."  
Gumball scratched his neck.

" Guess you're right."  
He smiled in remembrance.

" There _is_ a lot I don't know about you. Maybe you could enlighten me?"

Darwin reddened as he dished out the food.  
" Uh, let's at least wait until after breakfast."

Nicole came down a few minutes later, and was pleasantly surprised as she sat down with her family.  
" Thanks hun, this was so sweet of you. I really needed this." She said as she tucked into some pancakes.

" No problem Mrs. Mom."

" Do you boys have any plans for the weekend?"  
Richard asked, nearly finished.

Gumball thought for a moment.  
" Well, the robotics club was going to meet at the library today-"

" _Nerd_ ,"  
Darwin interrupted with a playful scoff.

" At least I can speak for myself!"  
He began tickling his brother rambunctiously, and the teenager near fell out of his chair.

" Boys, no horse play at the table." Nicole declared calmly taking a sip of her tea. They both settled down into their seats.

Richard turned to his younger son.  
" What about you Darwin? What are you up to?"

" Oh! Tina broke my digital watch last week, so I might go to the mall and get that fixed. Then I'll probably just hang out at Carrie's." Gumball choked a little on his tea as Darwin grimaced and rubbed the back of his head.

" Dude, I think your claws might have came out in that tickle fight."

" Sorry," Gull replied sheepishly.

Nicole shook her head.  
" See, that's why I said no horse play."  
She slammed her cup down, scaring everyone at the table.  
" That reminds me, I have to go pick up your sister from Billy's."  
She put her dishes in the sink and headed upstairs to get dressed for the day.

" S@#t!" Darwin exclaimed suddenly.

" LANGUAGE!" Richard shouted.

" Sorry Dad." He apologized before turning to his brother.  
" That reminds me, the chemistry report! Man, I haven't even looked at it."  
Gumball pat the top of his head.  
" Darwin, it's only Saturday. And don't sweat it; you can just copy mine."  
Darwin raised his brow, crossing his fins.

" And why would I wanna do a thing like that?"

" Anais helped me with it."

" Oh! Thanks Man."  
Gumball rolled his eyes as he headed to the sink.  
" Hey, come help me with this."

" Coming!" The teen called back in a sing- song tone, collecting Richard's dishes and his own.

_**~Fifteen minutes later ~** _

  
Nicole had gone to pick up her daughter while Richard doozed off to the television station. The boys were washing the dishes when Gumball gave a curious grin.  
" Soo?"

Darwin stopped.  
" What?"

The cat simply wiggled his brows.  
Darwin sighed.  
" Fine. But you have to promise to keep it between us."

" You have my word."

And Darwin told him. About the dance. About the gift. _About the appreciation for that gift._ Gumball blushed a deep shade of red, his mouth hanging open the entire time.

" Close your mouth; you might catch flies."  
Darwin closed his brother's jaw, color glowing on his own face.

" Who started it?"  
Gumball said finally

Darwin shrugged.

" I don't know whether to be proud of you, or disappointed in you."

" How about both?"  
Darwin suggested shyly.

Gumball smiled.  
" Good idea: Ayye, my man Dar! Good for you; grabbin' a midnight snack!"

He high- fived the teen, then quickly drew away.

" But seriously Darwin, don't ever do that again."

Darwin rubbed the sore spot on his head again. He had almost entirely swapped out his orange shade for a deep crimson.  
" No promises."  
Gumball doubled over in laughter.

  
" This is why I love you."  
Another high five.

  
In no time, the dishes were done. Darwin dried his fins, grinning at his brother.  
" Come on, let me cheat on your paper."

After Darwin had copied down the homework, the two began the short walk to the library.

" I don't think I'll ever look at you the same way again." Gumball chuckled.

" That's fair."

" I mean, you're still a kid."

" I'll be sixteen in five months."

" Still a kid."

" Well, so are you!"

" That's fair."

Darwin rubbed his head again, moaning lightly.

" How deep did you're claws even go," he mumbled in pain.

Gumball glanced over sympathetically.  
" Here, let me take a look."  
He reached over and grabbed his friend, observing the injury. He raised a brow, confused.  
" Woah; my claws couldn't have done that." Gumball stated.

" Why not?" Darwin questioned.

" Because scratches don't bruise."

Gumball squinted, observing closer.

  
" Looks like a love bite."

 

 ** _To be continued_**...


	3. School

The weekend was long. The robotics project was constructive, as always, and Darwin had to play library pranks just to keep himself entertained. Anais got home to tell her brothers that she was almost 100% sure that Billy had developed another crush on her, and before Gumball could even blink, Darwin was off to get his watch fixed and spend time at Carrie's. Sunday brought work for Gumball. He sulked over the fact that Penny would be busy, but the sadness had long surpassed by the time he got home, exhausted and hungry.

With Monday came school. The pair woke up a bit late, but were able to recover in time.  
" You're so lucky."  
Darwin whined as he watched his sister work from her computer. She was taking online courses, due to her advanced intelligence.  
" Sucks to be you. And don't be late."  
The boys kissed their parents goodbye before heading out the door.

" Watch out for pedestrians!"  
Nicole called.

" As Always."  
Gumball called back.

" Bring me back some applesauce!"  
Richard called randomly.

Darwin raised a brow.  
" Okay? See you later!"  
And they left.

Seeing to which Gumball had a license, the brothers dared not to take the dirty old school bus. They'd been riding in style since he had passed the test a few months back.

" How was Carrie?  
Gumball questioned, turning a sharp corner.  
Darwin dazed out the window as he munched on a peach.  
" Hot."

Gumball slammed on the breaks.  
" What?"

" Nothing."  
Dawin answered back quickly, a panic in his voice.  
Gumball stared.  
" You didn't(?)"

Darwin grinned nervously.  
" Noooo.."  
He trailed.

" Right. You sure?"

" _Nooooooo_."  
Gumball laughed.

" They grow up too fast. And put your seatbelt on."

Darwin rolled his eyes.  
" Okay, dad."  
He smiled, turning back to his friend.

" And how was **werk**!"

Gumball grimaced.  
" When you say it like that, I feel really old. It was okay; depressing at best."

Darwin pouted.  
" Ouch. How come?"

Gumball shrugged.  
" Idunno; just so many angry customers and a lot of the same thing and no you and no Penny. I just don't like being left alone with my thoughts." The cat admitted as they pulled up to a stop light.

Darwin rested a fin on his shoulder.  
" Sounds like someone's got a lot of inner demons to conquer."

The pair stared glossy eyed at one another, their breaths heavy until they both burst into laughter.

" Speak for yourself."

" Shut up about it already!"

" Sorry, I'm just still in shock."  
The red light surpassed and the two proceeded down the road.

" So out of curiosity, let's say I did have some things to conquer."

" That's a hypothetical."  
Darwin suggested quickly with a glimmer in his eye.

"Ugh, fine; let's say, hypothetically, a certain someone starts to feel a certain type of way when he's (or she's) alone."

Darwin tapped his chin.  
" Hmm; like?"

Gull made an exit onto the highway.  
" Some guilt. Maybe some anger. Definitely a lot of sadness. Then?"

Darwin rolled down the window just a crack. He loved the breeze from the highway.  
" Well in that case, I'd say he's definitely wronged a lot of people in the past. He probably was open with his emotions at some point in time, but now he's too self aware to risk laying his burdens on others. More than likely, he puts up a front to protect himself, but only lets his guard down around his closest friend(s). I'd suggest he spends more time with himself to increase his personal appreciation, and then project that positivity onto others."  
Silence.

" Not entirely accurate, but I'll take it."

Darwin dabbed.  
" Thank you very much."

Gumball reflected quietly for a moment.  
" You really think so, though?"

Darwin shrugged.  
" That's just my best analysis. Hey, speaking of hypotheticals, if you could sell your soul to the devil, what would you sell it for?"

Gumball groaned loudly.  
" Great, now I've gotten you started."

Before long, the teenagers arrived at school. Gumball pulled into student parking before the two headed up to homeroom. Darwin was still storming up hypotheticals by the time they reached the door.  
" Dude, give it a rest already. I can literally smell the smoke from your brain working too hard."  
Darwin lit up. Unfortunately.

" Ooh! Would you rather be brain-dead or never be able to stop thinking- wait, don't we do that already?" Gumball shook his head.  
" See what I mean?"  
The cat practically had to body- slam his brother the second the door was opened.  
" Watch out!" He screeched as a desk came flying out of the room, crashing into the lockers behind them. They walked in cautiously to find an intense scene. The eight bit spider known as Ocho was yelling at the tipity-top of his lungs at their teacher, Miss. Simian. He was red in the face, and various charred desks were overturned while the class coward in the back corner.  
" **I worked tirelessly on that stupid project for three whole weeks! In the meantime, midterms are coming up, my parents are getting a divorce, and my grandma died last week so I have to go to her funeral tomorrow; there is no way in all of hell that I'm redoing that shit!** " The class flinched at his outburst, and Gumball and Darwin stood at the doorway in pure disbelief. Miss. Simian adjusted her reading specs as calmly as she could--- though it was very clear she was terrified.  
" I've explained it to you already Ocho; the afterschool night club must've misplaced it. I know you are a very capable student-" before she could finish, a chair was hurled at the window, shattering it. The class cried in terror.  
" **Capable my three asses! I'm so fed up with this goddamned class, with you and your authority abuse! I bet your ego starved over the weekend!** "

" That is enough! To the principal's office now!"  
Ocho screamed in fury, shooting lasers in every direction. The students huddled together for safety. Gumball and Darwin dove out of the way as he stormed towards the door and down the hall towards the office, bombing every locker in his path. Miss. Simian trembled, brushing off her dress.  
" I have to warn Mr. Brown he's coming, so Sarah, please take the class attendance."  
The ice cream cone rose obediently, melting a little from the exchange that had just played out.  
" M-Molly?" She began to read the list, holding her head in place.  
Gumball collected himself and went to help Bobert, who was fixing the desks. He traced the laser burns with his paw.  
" Well at least I know it wasn't your brain smoking like that. You wouldn't believe I sat down with that kid on Saturday and had a normal conversation." He remarked to Darwin.  
" Well he had a valid argument though." The fish said, pitching in to help.  
" Maybe. But man he freaks me out."

Carmen helped her classmates to their feet, turning to Masami.  
" Masami, do you know what's wrong with Ocho?"  
The cloud sighed, patting her puffs carefully.  
" He's just been really stressed out lately. I kinda have to leave him alone when he gets like this."  
The cactus pat her friend sympathetically.  
" Maybe try talking to him when he cools off."

Masami nodded.  
" Yeah." She suddenly squinted in annoyance.  
" Ugh, cut it out Teri; I don't know whether Sarah called my name or not because you're being a big baby!"  
The paper bear was sobbing uncontrollably in the corner with her hands over her eyes.  
" His outbursts are just so scary! Also, I just bleached that." She pointed to her desktop that was now touching the floor.  
Masami rolled her eyes and floated to her desk which Bobert had just adjusted.  
" Then just bleach it again." She spat.  
The classroom was almost entirely fixed when Darwin caught a glimpse of Carrie in the back, cackling to herself. He walked over.  
" That was hilarious." She laughed.  
Dawn giggled.  
" Really?"  
Carrie shrugged.  
" What can I say; I've got a sick sense of humor."  
They kissed quickly before the class started.

English class was first, so no one left. They were discussing The Mole People, a novel about the underground homeless community.  
" Can anyone tell me why the mole people call themselves, 'houseless'?" Miss. Simian asked, writing down the term on the chalk board.  
The ballon, Alan, raised his string almost immediately.  
" Yes?"  
" Because the mole people understand that home is the feeling of serenity, and has to come from deep down inside you."  
Gumball rolled his eyes.

" Correct; excellent description, Alan. Now that we've reviewed the chapter, we're going to take a pop quiz."  
The class groaned.  
" Well, if you've all been doing your reading, this should be easy for you."  
Tobias immediately raised his hand.

" Yes Tobias?"

" Can I get a pass to the nurse? My stomach really hurts; I think I might puke.."

The ape furrowed her brows.  
" No, you just don't want to take the quiz. I wasn't born yesterday."

The rainbow lad sunk in his chair. She got him there.

After the sheets were passed the class began. Darwin had done the reading. He really had. Probably before the whole class. But he couldn't remember.  
" Curse this stupid fish memory!" He murmured, staring at the test. Gumball whirled around.  
" Darwin, stop whispering; you're distracting me."  
He said almost sarcastically.  
Darwin scowled and raised a fin.  
Gumball cocked his head.  
" What's that?"  
" It's the finger, but I just remembered I only had one."

Soon, English had ended. Darwin walked Carrie to her next class which happened to be digital music, before making it to chemistry and sitting next to Gumball by the nick of time. The first thing Mr. Smalls asked for was the lab reports, which the boys proudly handed them in, Darwin thanking his brother again for the help.  
" No worries, Man. But you should be thanking Anais."  
The class was working interactively on a science experiment when Darwin was startled by a vibration in his shoe. He reached down for his phone when Mr. Smalls' back was turned to find a link had been dropped in his inbox anonymously. He clicked on it to find someone had mockingly posted Ocho's homeroom meltdown to worldstar. He furrowed his brows in disappointment. The goldfish turned to Gumball.  
" Bro, check this-"  
His brother was already looking down at his phone.  
In fact, everyone was looking down at their phones.  
" Bruh, this is so messed up."  
The cat said finally.

" I know right? The kid just had a lot on his mind"  
Darwin replied, exing off the video.

" I bet Tobias is behind this."

-Later-  
" Well out with it. I need to grab this tea while it's hot!" Masami said, setting her lunch pal down. All the girls ( and Leslie) had gathered around Carrie for the latest buzzfeed. Carrie blushed, a strange gesture for a punk girl who had two known emotions, maximum.  
" Is everyone here?"

" Yes."

" Okay, this has to stay between us."

Masami rolled her eyes as she sipped on her fiji water.  
" Come on, why would we tell?"

Carrie sighed.  
" Alright. Over the weekend, I lost my virginity."  
The girls gasped, some giggling with pride.  
" That's my girl." Leslie remarked and Carrie's face grew hotter.  
" Was he.. a lot?" Molly questioned after a while.

" He can be," Carrie almost bit her lip as she remembered.

" Did he _moan_?" Masami asked with a sly raise to her brow.

" A little."

" That's so hot." Leslie remarked again.

" Did it hurt?" Carmen wondered bashfully.

Carrie thought for a moment.

" Well, yeah; but I'm really into that stuff soo.."

The girls whispered amongst themselves in excitement.  
" Well Alan and I are saving our first times for senior prom. We just want it to be extra special." Carmen daydreamed, a small flush to her face

" We did it twice."  
Carrie admitted.

The girls began whispering again.

Masami frowned, puffing out her chest.  
" Oh girls, twice is nothing. Ocho and I have done it dozens of times."

The table gasped  
" Really?" They all said in unison.

The cloud beamed with pride.  
" Yeah. He's really into dominace and hair pulling, stuff like that."

Leslie ate a spoonful of his fertilizer.  
" Kinky. But I'm not surprised."

Masami nudged him playfully.  
" Shut up!"

" Well as sweet as that is, isn't love making a bit, unsanitary?" Teri piped in, sanitizing her spoon to eat her apple sauce.

The teenagers groaned in annoyance. Just then, Molly caught a glimpse of Darwin walking over.  
" Girls, here he comes,"

Darwin came over to the lunch table, smiling when he saw Carrie.

" No bees, no honey," He started in a hilariously deep voice.

" No work, no money." Carrie finished, laughing.

" Hey Care Bear." He leaned over and planted a long kiss on her lips.

" You guys are super cute, but I'm eating." Masami said.

" That didn't seem to stop you before-" Teri started before Carmen nudged her side.

" Why don't you come and sit with us, Darwin?"  
The cactus suggested kindly.

" I'd love to, but I told Gumball I'd be back. Do any of you ladies have some applesauce? It's super important for some reason."  
Before Teri could protest, Carmen grabbed the  
unopened container and slid it towards Darwin.  
He held it in his fins and smiled.  
" Thank You. Hope he likes organic."  
The girls smiled as he bounded away.  
" Nice catch, Carrie,"  
Leslie hooted.  
" Shut up!" Carrie snarled with a laugh.

  
After lunch, Gumball was sitting in study hall, bobbing his head to tunes in headphone when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Darwin.

" Darwin, what are you doing here? Don't you have creative writing this period."  
Darwin crushed a hall pass in his fins.

" Our teacher's not here and the sub is out cold. He probably skipped to avoid Sarah; she writes whole chapter books in that class!"

Gumball laughed, pausing his song--- which happened to As Time Goes by Jr Jr.

" So what; you want me to skip?"

" It's junior year-- come on let's live it up a little!"  
Gumball laughed again, yanking the buds out of his ears.

" Fine; where do you want to go?"  
Darwin perked up a little.

" Honors Geometry! They're playing kahoot but like next level."

" Fine."

The boys had escaped easily with a little lie about college prep and were walking to the room were only the most brainiatic, wizard-like, digit- obsessed geniuses would be ( Bobert, Colin, Felix, Teri, Alan, and Ocho, who was now absent).  
They were strutting down the hall when they caught sight of a small showdown.

" Fess up already! I know it was you! Only you would do something so immature and stupid."  
Masami yelled with building venom, darkness filling her cheeks. She was screaming at Tobias who was leaning against the lockers carelessly and rolling his eyes.  
" Oh can it hot stuff, don't you have somewhere to be?" He glared down at his fingers. He was suddenly zapped with a small string of electricity.  
" Ow! What was that for!?" He rubbed his weak arm.  
" Do **not** call me hot stuff! Listen, I know you're not over us, but mocking Ocho is not gonna bring us back together. You'll just upset him more!"

Tobias straightened to be level with the cloud.  
" Don't be delusional Masami, I am not still in love with you. I just care about you; and if you keep walking around with that fire hazard, one day he will snap your neck for just breathing wrong!"

The cloud raised her books angrily.  
" So it _was_ you!" She hit his head.

" Ow! You know, come to think of it, you two are perfect for each other!" He yelled back, becoming angry.

" What is that suppose to mean?"

" Whatever you want it to, Babydoll!"

" Ugh! Well if you had a neck, I'd snap that too!"

" Ooh frisky; I can't wait~"

Thunder could be heard as she turned gray.  
" WhY YoU!!--" She suddenly deflated, turning white again.

" I don't even have the energy right now, Tobias. Just take it down and leave us alone, alright?"  
She flew off before he could respond.

The rainbow lad punched a locker softly, but still managed to hurt himself. He stopped cradling his wrist, blushing in embarrassment when he saw Darwin and Gumball watching.

" What are you losers looking at? There's nothing to see so keep walking!" His eyes were glossy, whether from the pain or Masami the boys didn't know.

Darwin stepped forward.  
" That was pretty rough, Man. You wanna talk about it?-"

" Just get lost. Please." He turned shamefully.

" Sorry. See you tomorrow."

School went by pretty quickly after that. Bobert of course won kahoot, and after a few more periods, it was back to the car.

At home, Gumball did his homework before getting on his usual video chat with Penny. He immediately noticed something was wrong when the call picked up.

Gumball: Hey, what's the matter?

Penny: Huh? What do you mean? Everything is just peachy.

Gumball: Come on Babe; you're shapeshifted into a blue fox--- you're sad about something.

Penny: Curse this hollow shell. It's nothing.

Gumball: It's something if it's making my wittle Penny Wenny sad.

Penny: Oh stop it.(sigh) It's just prom. Our counselor said the students aren't permitted to bring partners or guest who are not in the student body. That means I can't bring you, and I've been dreaming about our prom together since I was five years old.

Gumball: What the what! That's ridiculous. You should bail that crumby party and come to ours.

Penny: I'd love to, but what if Elmore High has the same rules?

Gumball: Then we'll have our own personal prom. With cake and music and all the things your tiny five year old brain came up with.

Penny: All the things? Cause five year old Penny loved her some glitter.

Gumball: Okay maybe not all the things. I don't think my masculinity could handle that.

Penny: Haha! You'd really do that for me?

Gumball: Anything for you, Sugar.

The fairy blew a kiss through the screen.

Penny: I love you.

Gumball: Love you too <3  
~

After he had signed off, Gumball headed to the bathroom before dinner just to find the door was locked.

" Hurry up in there, Darwin. I gotta wiz crazy bad."

" Give me a moment man, I'm trimming my wen!"

The fish called back.

Gumball shivered.  
" Gross. Take your time then, I'll just pee in the grass."

And that he did.  
" Wash your hands, Nasty!" Was the first thing Anais said when he came back in the house as she tossed a salad for dinner.

" Fine, I will; but not after I give you a hug!"  
He threatened his sister and the two battled with each other until Nicole stopped them.

" Gumball, stop it and let your sister focus. And please, go wash your hands." The cat shrugged and complied. Just then Darwin came bounding down the stairs happily.  
" Merry Christmas!" He said as he tossed the cup of applesauce on his father's big belly.

" Ooh!"  
Richard licked his lips and started to open it immediately.

" Done so fast?"  
Gumball said, drying his wet hands on Darwin before slumping in the couch.

" Yeah. There wasn't a lot."

His brother was barely listening as he pointed to his shoulders.

" Come give me a massage. I really need to adjust that car seat."

Darwin nodded and began rubbing soft circles into his muscles. Gumball sighed.

" Ah yeah, right there. You give the best massages."

The fish grinned.  
" I know." He said prideful.

The boys waited for dinner before heading to bed and falling right asleep, prepared to do it all over again tomorrow.

_But a certain little someone had other plans.._

  
_**To Be Continued..**_


	4. Sleepy

I finally figured out how to beat you in chess~" Carrie said, pausing the heated makeout so that Darwin could catch a breath. " Oh yeah?~"Darwin purred, panting softly.

" _Oh_ yeah. For one, I have a better understanding of the _parts_ now." The ghost whispered, her words cooling on his damp cheeks. She buttered him up in loving strokes, tracing his body and making his heart beat faster. " And I know now to always think a step ahead." Carrie leaned in and kissed him on the lips with great passion. The two then began to french kiss, and Darwin tried to stifle a moan as a blush dominated his face.

 

"You also want to watch your opponent carefully; see what move they're developing next." She passed his lips and began to trace her way in kisses to his right gills, which were slightly open. She hummed before latching onto them, causing Darwin to gasp in pleasure.

 

" _Ahh- Carrie--_ " He moaned out as he felt her explore each fold---

 

Darwin got home at 5 o'clock sharp with wobbly legs and tired eyes. He jumped into his bowl and feel fast asleep..

But was awoken two hours later by the beeping of the alarm.

He groaned as he heard Gumball roll out of bed.

" Rise and shine" The cat tapped on the bowl.

 

" You know I hate that," Darwin mumbled back.

Gumball ended up having to pull him out of the dang thing.

 

" What time did you even go to bed?"

Gumball watched as his brother tiredly sipped some tea.

 

" Don't worry about it." The fish whispered back after merely pouring the drink on himself. His cheeks darkened in remembrance. A light moan escaped his mouth..

 

" What the WhAt?" Gumball stared in shock.

Darwin's cheeks grew darker.

 

" _Don't worry about it_." He said again.

 

It wasn't long before the boys where in the car and on their way to school. Gumball suggested stopping somewhere to get Darwin a coffee to wake him up [saying: " You'll probably need it."], but Darwin insisted it would make him too hyper, so he got a bagel instead. He then fell asleep in the car.

 

" Hey Juke, what's shakin?"

The boombox was the first person Gumball saw when he walked over to his locker. He back up slowly when Gumball raised his hand for a high-five.

" What's wrong?"

" Bkkt pttt skyt skyt pts pits SkAt," Juke explained somberly.

" Aw, that sucks! What do you think you might be coming down with?" Gumball had known June long enough to understand the unique language. He still couldn't speak it though.

" SWwooossh PFt."

"Fevers are the worst. How'd that happen?"

"Bm bm Tsk tsss Tisk Pzzzztttt." 

" Ah sleeping with the window open; I know how that goes. Just don't sit in front during Mrs. Simian's class or eat the school lunch. It'll make everything worse."

" Rk brtzz." Juke complied before they bumped elbows instead and went to class.

 

" I completely forgot you needed rest. I'm soo sorry." Carrie giggled to herself as she watched Darwin struggle to stay awake.

" Trust me, it's fine. You already made up for it." He took a slow bite of his bagel.

Carrie laughed, rubbing his head sympathetically. 

" You're so adorable when you're sleepy." She stared longingly at the bagel. Darwin looked up at her. 

" Would you like some?"

" Are you sure?"

Darwin smiled.

" I trust you." He insisted, extending his arms.

Carrie smiled.

" Maybe you shouldn't." She muttered.

" I do!" Darwin assured. 

" Okay, I'll go easy." She slipped into his body and became one with his soul. She used his flipper and picked up the bagel, cautiously taking a bite. It was supernaturally delicious, and although hard, Carrie did all she could to not flip out and disrespect Darwin's body; or his breakfast.

 

Class started soon after and the students were forced to listen to the boring lecture Mrs. Simian had instore for them. 

" Alright class settle down. I’m going to pass back yesterday’s quiz and we’ll review the answers. Sarah, if you will.” 

Of course. Mrs. Simian could get her to clean the ceiling if she wanted. 

The girl didn’t hesitate for a second, grabbing the thick stack from the front of the class.

Darwin opened his eyes tiredly and stared at the paper before him.

75.

The fish growled under his breath and rested his head on the desk. He really tried his best, but he couldn’t remember a simple detail if it would save his life. The fish sighed as fatigue swarmed behind his eyes. He really couldn't be bothered to listen to a single word Mrs. Simian had to say.

 

" 64. That's still passing, right?" Gumball leaned over his desk, waving his quiz in front of his brother.

Darwin growled again, batting the cat away.

" Shush, I'm tryna wait this one out."

 Gumball rolled his eyes and turned back around, mocking Darwin under his breath.

~

Only few were paying attention as Mrs. Simian neared the last set of questions. 

“ And who can tell me who Bernard is?”

Alan raised his string excitedly. He had done so for pretty much the entire review.

“ Alan again.” Mrs. Simian muttered.

He puffed out a bit as he said:

“ Bernard is a well-articulated tunnel dweller who serves as a caretaker for the underground people in his association, guiding them psychologically and catering to their physical needs.”

The ape grinned weakly. That helium voice  was bound to get on everyone’s nerves eventually, even her’s.

“ I wish balloons could hit puberty,” Gumball murmured to Darwin only to find him sound asleep.

“Very good Alan. On to question 15; Why do the mole people refer to themselves as house-less. Someone other than Alan this ti—-“ She stooped and so did the class. They listened as a soft distrack played out slowly in the back of the class. They whirled around to find Juke, snoring with his head down. He had heeded Gumball’s advice, as he was sitting at the very last desk in the farthest row. Had his snoring not been so loud, he probably could’ve gotten away with a nap.

Mrs. Simian's face twisted from boredom to anger.

 

“Jukebox Allergo Cantor!”

 

The boombox’s head instantly snapped up at the sound of his full name. He looked like he would pass out any second. The ape folded her arms.

“ Pardon me for interrupting your slumber, but I thought maybe it might interest you to actually care for your education.”

“ Bt ttt tuutt tsk tsk wimp womp vrp!” He tried to explain.

 

“ Mrs. Simian, he said it feels like he was hit by a few trains," Gumball translated.

 

The teacher scoffed. 

 

“ As if a Watterson could understand another language besides idiot! Mr. Cantor, to my desk!”

 

The boy obeyed nervously as he watched her scribble something down on a sticky note.

 

“ Go to the office and tell the principal why you find my class so boring!”

Mrs. Simian stamped it right in the center of his flat head.

 

The boombox furrowed his brows and stomped out of the class, mumbling to himself.

 

Gumball directly translated his words to:

“ Your lectures are lullabies to my ears ya dumb b*tch.”

~

Lunch rolled around as usual. The girls were discussing how they’d all have the dreaded health class next week when Carmen joined them.

" Hey, would you like to sign my card?"

Molly raised an eyebrow as she stared at the card in front of her.

 

" Who's Rog?"

 

Carmen looked down a bit embarrassed.

 

" It's Rob. I put down the wrong name by mistake " she admitted rubbing her prickles. 

 

" Who the frick is Rob?" 

Masami interrupted leaning over Molly's shoulder for a glance.

 

" Isn't he that creepy looking t.v. guy with the worst haircut I've ever seen?" Leslie joined in, brushing back his petals.

 

The girls chuckled.

" That must be him. The other day, I caught him stealing a chip from one of the library computers. He such a weirdo." They all laughed again. 

 

" I'll sign the card."

They all turned to Carrie who had a pen in hand. She scribbled her condolences down on the paper, flipping her bangs out of the way.

 

" I think he's pretty cool. What is this card for anyways?"

 

Carmen smiled.

" He got his wisdom teeth out two weeks ago and he's gonna be coming back tomorrow. Alan and I thought it'd be nice to make him a card!"

 

" Well that's sweet! I'll sign too."

Molly took Carrie's pen and signed. 

 

Me too!"

Teri pulled out a checkered pencil from her purse and signed with that.

 

" Whatever."

Leslie gave in, and eventually, Masami followed.

 

" Leave it to Car; feeling all nice today." Masami nudged her shoulder as she handed her back her pen.

 

" Can you blame her? After my first taste, I'm sure I'll be a rose." Leslie cooed.

 

Masami's phone vibrated against the table. She checked the notification, her face twisting into one of sympathy.

 

" Hey, I gotta go. Ocho just got back from the funeral and he is not taking it well."

 

" You're just gonna ditch school?" Teri questioned concern lining her voice.

 

" Hey, duty calls, am I right Car; welcome to the club. I'll just make my dad sign me out."

She shot him a text quickly before packing her stuff and rising from the seat.

 

" Later bitches."

 

" Bye we love you!" Molly called, biting into a handful of doritos.

 

" Tell Ocho I said hi." Carmen added.

 

 

  ** _To be continued..._**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like a next level Sarah...
> 
>  
> 
> End Me Pls..


End file.
